Une prophétie ne ment pas
by Karmillia
Summary: Et si Harry avait survécu une seconde fois?


**Bonjour/Bonsoir/Autre !**

**Je republie ici une de mes premières fanfiction. Elle doit bien avoir 2 ou 3 ans mais je suis retomber dessus en fouillant dans mes dossiers. Je l'ai relue, changeant les verbes ou expressions qui me dérangeaient trop. Il me semble qu'elle avait été corrigé à l'époque, si non et bien excusé moi et ma capacité aux fautes d'orthographes.**

**Je ne sais même pas si elle va avoir une suite. Elle devait(un second chapitre était en cours d'écriture) mais :**

**-Point 1 : Je l'aime bien comme ça.**

**-Point 2 : Je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'envi de m'y replonger. Je voulais juste qu'elle ne reste pas « enfermer » plus longtemps.**

**Donc voilà, bonne lecture !**

Ginny combattait Bellatrix Lestrange la folle qui avait tué Sirius le parrain d'Harry. Ginny ne pouvait, ne voulait, pas laisser cette femme tuer une seule autre personne sans intervenir. Elle devait se battre, la tuer s'il le fallait, pour venger la souffrance de son ami. Il avait tant endurer, elle ne pouvait accepter ça et sans plus réfléchir elle attaqua Bellatrix.

Du coin de l'œil Harry, vit son amie attaquer l'ancienne Black. Il lui cria de s'arrêter. Comme si cela pouvait la retenir. Il vit le sort vert sortir de la baguette de Bellatrix et foncer vers Ginny.

Et ne pensant qu'à la vie de Ginny, il courut. Il courut plus vite que jamais il ne l'avait fait. Il lui semblait pourtant que ce ne serait jamais suffisant.

Il ne savait pas comment, mais, les autres sortilèges semblaient l'éviter comme si un champ de force le protégeait.

Peut être que Dumbledore avait raison, peut être l'amour était le plus puissant des pouvoirs. Miraculeusement il réussi à s'interposer entre le sortilège et Ginny.

Il sentit le sortilège le foudroyer.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Bellatrix rire puis tout devint noir. C'était comme s'il tombait dans un gouffre et il ne pouvait pas en sortir…

Ginny, elle, ne comprenait rien de ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle avait beau se remémorer les derniers instants qui venaient de se passer, elle ne les assimilait pas. Elle se battait contre Bellatrix et l'instant d'après son Harry était par terre comme mort…

Soudain elle comprit et tomba à genoux pendant que Bellatrix hurlait qu'elle avait tué Harry Potter, le survivant…

Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Elle devait rêver.

Pourtant elle sentait le sol froid contre ses jambes et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna pour savoir qui était la personne qui la sortait de sa torpeur.

Elle vit, enfin, ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Hermionne en pleur dans les bras de Ron et tous les autres qui pleuraient Harry, son Harry.

A coté d'elle, se tenait Charlie. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa porter. Elle ne voulait pas comprendre ou peut être qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle voyait des gens emmener Harry.

Autour d'elle le combat reprit de plus comme pour venger l'Elu. Elle décida que, en l'honneur de Harry, elle se battrait jusqu'à la fin pour lui, pour son cœur qui était parti trot tôt.

Pendant ce temps Harry était plongé dans le noir mais peu à peu il entendit des bruits.

Au début c'était comme un murmure que l'on pouvait rêver, que l'on pouvait oublier. Puis peu à peu il entendit le son des sortilèges lancés, les cris des personnes touchées et de leurs proches.

Il sentit le souffle de quelqu'un au dessus de lui et un fin tissu le recouvrir peu à peu.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il ce rappela les derniers instants, ses derniers instants. La guerre, Ginny qui se battait contre Bellatrix, lui qui courait pour recevoir le sort de mort à la place de celle qu'il aimait et le noir.

D'un coup tout est devenu clair. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas de la main de Bellatrix Lestrange la prophétie le lui interdisait.

Il ouvrit un œil pour voir où il était. Il s'attendait à voir Voldemort au dessus de lui riant mais non ce qu'il vit ce fut le visage de Mme. Pomfresh.

Sous le coup de la surprise il ouvrit son deuxième œil et se releva un peu.

Là la tristesse laissa place sur le visage de l'infirmière à la surprise et enfin à la joie.

Elle se leva d'un coup faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la salle et cria « La guerre n'est pas finie, nous n'avons pas encore perdu. Harry Potter n'est pas mort ! » .

Harry se leva sous les exclamations, il titubait un peu mais supportait les étreintes sans broncher jusqu'à ce que sa cicatrice le fasse hurler.

Voldemort était en colère lui qui croyait avoir vaincu son ennemi juré Harry Potter. Non, on venait de lui apprendre qu'il était revenu à la vie.

Comment était-ce possible on ne pouvait pas survivre à la mort deux fois. Voldemort devait se venger et pour ça il avait une idée.

Le combat s'arrêta quand le cri retentit. Il était plus puissant, plus douloureux que les autres. Seul Ginny le reconnut.

Ginny courut dans la direction du cri, elle entendit sa mère lui demandait de s'arrêter, quand elle passa à ses cotés. Mais elle ne pouvait pas répondre, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

Son cerveau ne voulait plus fonctionner correctement. Ses pas la menèrent dans la grande-salle, transformée en infirmerie pour l'occasion.

Quand elle entra, elle ne vit rien au début car toutes les personnes présentes étaient regroupées en un demi-cercle. La plupart étaient appuyées contre leurs proches.

Ginny s'avança ver le centre du cercle et ce qu'elle découvrit lui donna un haut le cœur.

Son petit ami, qui était sensé être mort, était recroquevillé les yeux fermés comme s'il ne voulait pas que les choses qu'il voyait sortent de ses yeux.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, peu à peu elle arriva à son niveau.

Quand elle pu enfin le toucher. Harry eu un soubresaut et s'éloigna imperceptiblement.

Mais Ginny comprit, il ne voulait pas que Voldemort la voit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Autour d'eux, les gens ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il ce passait. Pourquoi ne le prenait t'elle pas dans ses bras ?

Harry essayait de repousser Voldemort et depuis que Ginny l'avait touché, il espérait que Voldemort n'avait pas eu le temps de la voir dans ses pensés.

Enfin Voldemort partit en colère oui mais il était partit. Enfin quand Harry rouvrit les yeux Ginny pu y voir la douleur qu'il retenait.

Elle devait l'emmener loin pour qu'il puisse se relâcher : tant pis pour la guerre. Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans le coin de la salle le plus éloigné …


End file.
